peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ness Pan the Series Season 2
Characters introduced this season: The Boogieman of Neverland: Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) New allies for Team Ness Pan: Crash, Coco, Crunch, Sombra, and Tawna Bandicoot, Aku-Aku, Polar, and Pura (Crash Bandicoot) Neverland nurse: Nurse Joy (Pokemon) Season 2 episode count: 18 Season 2 Episode 1: Bob, Cortex, and Gygas Strike Back Synopsis: When Uka-Uka and Andross send Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew back to Neverland to steal the Master Emerald for another conquest, Team Ness Pan and their allies, however, discover the plot from a snooping Arren and Therru and decide, with the help of their new allies in Crash Bandicoot's group, to race to it before the enemy does. Season 2 Episode 2: The Seven Chaos Emeralds (Ness Pan Version) Synopsis: Successful of getting the Master Emerald, Team Ness Pan accidentally unleash the seven Chaos Emeralds into the real world; Two in New York City, two in Sydney, two in Tokyo, and one in London. But then they must race to find them before they fall into the wrong hands, which is Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew. Season 2 Episode 3: They'll Be Comin' Around the Mountain (Ness Pan Version) Synopsis: Locating the green and blue Chaos Emeralds at Tokyo, Team Ness Pan and their allies must brave Mount Fuji before Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew beat them to it. Season 2 Episode 4: Going Once, Going Twice (Ness Pan Version) Synopsis: Locating the red and white Chaos Emeralds at New York City, Team Ness Pan and their allies must earn money to earn it at an auctioning in the Empire State Building before Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew does. Season 2 Episode 5: Surf's Up (Ness Pan Version) Synopsis: Locating the cyan and purple Chaos Emeralds at Sydney, Team Ness Pan and their allies must earn it through a surfing competition before Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew beat them to it. Season 2 Episode 6: The Last Chaos Emerald (Ness Pan Version) Synopsis: Locating the yellow Chaos Emerald at London, Team Ness Pan and their allies must find it within the sewers before Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew beats them to it. Season 2 Episode 7: Super Battle Synopsis: Finding all the Chaos Emeralds, Team Ness Pan and their allies race to return them to the Master Emerald, but Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew has made the heroes' ship break down. Now it's up to the heroes to power up with the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald's powers in order to fix their ship and stop the villains from stealing the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds. Season 2 Episode 8: Enter the Boogieman Synopsis: After Amy and Therru are abducted by Oogie Boogie, the Boogieman, Team Ness Pan begins their search for their missing friends in his lair, but must help Zelda conquer her fear of bugs. (Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew don't appear in this episode) Season 2 Episode 9: Something's Amiss with Sirica Synopsis: Sirica begins to act seductive to Knuckle Joe, asking for days off, only to later report thefts to him and Team Ness Pan and their allies. But as the suspicions grow more stronger, they discover that someone else is impersonating Sirica and putting her in a bad light. Season 2 Episode 10: Komodo Trouble (Ness Pan Version) Synopsis: After an attempt kidnapping plot was failed by the Komodo Brothers, Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew fire the two. Later, they are taken in by Marlene and a reluctant Team Ness Pan, but due to their screw-ups while trying to help them, they go off on their own again. Will Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew, having discovered about this, decide to rehire the Komodo Brothers on the condition that they'll lure Team Ness Pan and even Marlene into a trap (Moral: Crime doesn't pay)? Season 2 Episode 11: The Gift of Families (Ness Pan Version) Synopsis: Christmastime has come, and everyone, except Shadow, is excited for the holidays. Learning that Shadow is lonely around the holidays due to him losing Maria years ago, Team Ness Pan and their allies decide to cheer him up by giving him a special gift courtesy of Sonic and Silver (No villains appear in this episode). Season 2 Episode 12: Eternal Winter (Ness Pan Version) Synopsis: After the Sunisphere is stolen by Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew, Team Ness Pan and their allies must race against time to save Neverland and the Sunisphere before it is trapped in eternal winter. Season 2 Episode 13: 20,000 Neverleagues Under the Sea (Ness Pan Version) Synopsis: After Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew flood Neverland with the ocean in a attempt to secretly drown out Team Ness Pan, our heroes must find a way to return Neverland back to normal from the seawater flooding and stop Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew. Season 2 Episode 14: The Incredible Shrinking Winx Club Synopsis: While stopping Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew from stealing a shrink ray, the Winx Club get shrunk down to mouse size and must overcome bigger obstacles to get the shrink ray back in order to return to normal size, due to the shrink ray's abilities preventing their magic from making them grow back to normal size. Season 2 Episode 15: Enter the Boogieman Redux Synopsis: After discovering Oogie Boogie redoing his old evil plot from before, Team Ness Pan are captured and forced to watch how he "Improved" his old plot as a new improvement with Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and the crew's help. At the same time, however, Team Ness Pan secretly free themselves to escape and fight back against the enemy. All the while, they discover a new plot concocted by the villains. Season 2 Episode 16: Battle for Neverland Part 1 (Ness Pan Version) Synopsis: The Chaos Emeralds stolen by Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew again, Team Ness Pan must race to get them back before Chaos is awakened. Season 2 Episode 17: Battle for Neverland Part 2 (Ness Pan Version) Synopsis: Chaos already powered by six Chaos Emeralds, Team Ness Pan must find a way to prevent the angered monster from becoming powerful by the last Chaos Emerald in order to stop him and Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew. Season 2 Episode 18: Battle for Neverland Part 3 (Ness Pan Version) Synopsis: Team Ness Pan and their allies fight against Bob, Cortex, Gygas, and their crew, and, with the Chaos Emeralds' help, Perfect Chaos for the fate of Neverland and the world. For series: Ness Pan the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies